Shopping Surprise
by Whipped Coffee
Summary: [Oneshot] Sometimes shopping has its rewards. Other times... it’s just a great way to surprise someone. [For NakoudoByakugan and IrisEclipsed's NejiTen Contest]


**Shopping Surprise**_  
Sometimes shopping has its rewards.  
Other times… it's just a great way to surprise someone._

Feeling movement beside him, Neji woke up with a grunt. He suddenly felt cold without the warmth of his wife beside him. He opened an eye, just missing Tenten walk out of the room with a bathrobe wrapped around herself.

Neji stayed in bed for a few minutes, waiting to see if she would come back to bed. Tenten poked her head in, grinning at him.

"C'mon Neji! Rise and shine! We have important things to do today!" And with that, she continued her way to the kitchen.

Neji got up with an inaudible sigh, going to the bathroom in the bedroom to brush his teeth first. As he was brushing, he suddenly remembered what Tenten had said.

'_What important things?'_

-

"Glad you're up!!" Tenten chirped, grinning at Neji while she leaned on the counter.

"What important things?" Neji demanded, getting out milk from the refrigerator.

Tenten got out the cereal from the cabinet, with some bowls and spoons. It was quite odd—a married couple, eating cereal for breakfast. But, who's going to know? They had just gotten back from their honeymoon, and just started to settle down in their home that Neji had bought. Since they had no food, they resorted to the last thing that was fast to make, and still good—cereal.

Neji grew a bit annoyed by the fact that Tenten was ignoring his question, taking the milk out of his hands and pouring herself some cereal. Yet, he was used to this, so he had to ask again, "What important things?"

Tenten grinned sheepishly at Neji. "Well, I thought we'd go shopping today."

Neji waited for Tenten to elaborate, but she obviously had other ideas. She took a spoon, and started eating her cereal. "Well? Aren't you going to eat?" Tenten asked Neji.

Neji sat down with a sigh as Tenten passed him a bowl and spoon. During his process of carefully pouring the milk and cereal, he had to ask. "What do you mean, 'we'?"

Tenten chewed for a bit before answering. "I noticed that I've been the one who shops lately…"

"I have missions to—"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she said, cutting into his sentence, "and I have them too. Well, I thought it would be nice to shop together like an actual married couple."

"No actual couple shops together Ten—"

"Not that you know of because you're out every single day," she retorted. "I just thought that we _could _shop together…"

"I have a—"

"And when I said _could, _I mean you _have to_," Tenten said. "C'mon Neji! Just this once! I promise it will be worth it at the end," at that, Tenten grinned slyly.

Neji raised a brow, trying to figure out what Tenten was saying. "Fine," he said at last.

That earned him a kiss on the lips before she ran off to their bedroom, probably to change.

-

"What are we doing here?" Neji demanded.

Tenten raised a brow. "To shop," she said slowly. "Why else…?"

"I thought you meant… for _food_," Neji said, inwardly twitching.

They had arrived at one of Konoha's finest malls, with Neji getting angry and confused by the second. Tenten didn't take notice of this—either that, or she was just ignoring it. She was rather amused by his reaction, knowing fully well that she hadn't mentioned what she was shopping for.

"Oh Neji," she laughed, "We can shop for food later if that's what you want!"

"That's not what I meant," he said, trying to talk some sense into Tenten. Too bad that didn't work out so well.

"Neji! Let's go here!"

Following the direction that Tenten was pointing to, Neji's eyes widened at the sight of the store she pointed to. It was—

"A baby's clothes store…?"

-

"Why are we shopping for baby's clothes when we don't even have one?" Neji asked in annoyance as they stepped into the store.

"Oh, you know," Tenten said absentmindedly, grinning at cute baby clothes.

Neji resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his wife. He followed her around the whole store, watching Tenten pick out little outfits for their 'imaginary baby' that Neji seems to think that Tenten think they have. The clothes that Tenten had picked out were all boys' clothes, and that made Neji wonder.

"You know Neji, you could help me. That's the reason you came along, isn't it?" Tenten asked, watching Neji with her chocolate eyes that he adored so much.

Neji sighed irritably, glaring at a random passerby in the store who was staring at him. "You bribed me."

"And who told you to take it? At least help me carry some of this stuff," she said, throwing some of the clothes into Neji's face.

Neji inwardly cursed at her for having a hundred percent accuracy. "Why are—"

"Tenten?"

Tenten turned around to find Yamanaka Ino standing near the doorway, grinning at her and Neji. "It **is **you!" She walked up to Tenten while flashing a grin towards Neji's direction.

Neji grunted to acknowledgement, and Ino continued talking. "So you told him?"

Tenten seemed to have a blush on her face as she shook her head. Ino's mouth dropped in an 'o' shape, nodding in understanding. Neji noticed their whispering, and raised a brow. _'They're hiding something…'_

-

"What were you and Yamanaka talking about?" Neji asked as they exited the baby store with bags in hand.

"Oh you know, girl stuff," Tenten said, shrugging.

Neji, having his Byakugan, obviously knew that Tenten was lying. "Tenten. I know you're lying."

Tenten sighed as they walked towards a bench and sat down. "Well, I was going to tell you yesterday," she started off. "But I didn't know how you would take it, so I chickened out. But then I regretted not telling you, so I thought that I would tell you tonight—"

"Tenten," he said, cutting into her explanation. That made Tenten look at Neji with a confused expression, "you're rambling."

Tenten blushed, apologizing. "Sorry. Well, I guess I'll tell you…"

Neji waited for what seemed hours. "Ten—?"

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

_Er… not my best work? Sorry. I don't do one-shots… x.x This is my first O.O But I decided to do the contest for fun x) But I didn't stick to the Baby clothes theme, did I? O.o Sorry again if there are grammer mistakes. ...I've been saying sorry a lot, haven't I? x.x"_

_Uhm. Yeah._

Review Ploxx(;


End file.
